Bad Boy
by snheetah
Summary: A BanziXShenzi fanfic. Banzai is in heat and a little playful and mischievous.


**I don't own The Lion King or the song "If You Want it To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy)" by the Backstreet Boys**

* * *

The African sun began to rise to the sky as the animals roamed about the Pride Lands, but let's not focus only on the Pride Lands. There are lost of other sections in the jungles of Africa that are also in heat, and so are its animals. At the Elephant Graveyard, two hyenas walked about their territory. One of them was a female hyena named Shenzi while the other was a dimwitted male named Ed. Usually there were three of these creatures but the other was not with them. He was resting on top of an elephant skull. This particular hyena's name was Banzai and he was in the heat. He watched as Shenzi was passing by with Ed. He eavesdropped and heard Shenzi telling Ed to go away for a while for she wanted to be alone. _Good _Banzai thought as he stood up. _Now its my chance_. Ed scurried away and Shenzi walked out of the Elephant Graveyard.

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a…_

_Bad boy_

Banzai jumped off from the elephant's skull.

_Bad boy_

And slid to the ground.

_Bad boy_

He kept his distance from Shenzi so she wouldn't see him. He wanted to give her a nice surprise.

_Yeah I like this_

_Ha, ha_

He crouched down on the ground and leaped in the air!

_Huu!_

Instead of falling on top of Shenzi, he landed on the ground on this stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Shenzi was nowhere in sight.

_Yow!_

_Oh yeah_

He got up from the ground and went to search for the female hyena. Throughout his time of being in her pack, Shenzi had to be one of the toughest female hyenas he had even seen. That kind of quality impressed him.

I like this

Banzai followed after Shenzi by picking up her scent with his nose. He finally caught up with her and saw that she was completely leaving the Elephant Graveyard. "Where is she going?" he asked no one in particular.

_If you want it to be wild_

_Gotta know just who to dial baby_

_That's me_

Banzai slipped down the slope and rolled on the ground. He quickly bent low when he saw Shenzi turning around and looking at the animal that had made the noise. She dismissed the noise and continued to walk to her destination. When she turned around, Banzai couldn't help but stare at her. Such physique.

_If you really like it hot_

_Someone who hits the spot, honey_

_Oh yeah_

Lurking in the grass, he tried not to make a sound as he was walking. It was very difficult for him to be silent because the ground was covered with twigs. He felt the grass getting greener and greener as he followed after his soon-to-be companion. He saw Shenzi bending down her head and slurping up some water with her tongue.

_And if you want to get it done_

_Babe you gotta get the one_

_The one who's got it going' on_

_If you wanna make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe, he's gotta be the best_

_Tonight, it's me_

Banzai watched as Shenzi looked up from the small lake. She was trying to make sure that no lions were around. She knew very well that it was dangerous for a hyena to be in the Pride Lands but at the Elephant Graveyard, there was rarely any food or water. Banzai walked around the pond and slowly appeared out of the grass and to the pond.

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a…_

_Bad boy_

Shenzi looked up from the pond and saw Banzai there. Her fur shined through the sunlight and her yellow slit eyes pierced through Banzai's. Drops of water dripped down her furry chin that made Banzai gulp.

_If you really want it good girl Get yourself a… Bad boy_

"Hey there buddy," Shenzi greeted him with a surprised smile, "didn't see you in the morning?"

Banzai slightly turned his head and looked at her. "Morning." He pretended to search around for Ed. "Where's Ed?"

_Get it like it could be_

_Would be_

_Yeah like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a…_

_Bad boy_

"He's back at the graveyard," Shenzi told him. "I just needed to a time to be alone but it was getting pretty boring without my pals around."

"Yeah," Banzai slowly said under his breath. _You really want us with you don't cha?_ he thought. He walked over to her and sat down. "Well I'm here."

_Huu!_

_Oh yeah_

Shenzi smiled at him. Then something caught her eye. In the distance, a zebra was grazing. "You know," Shenzi said as she got up from the ground, "we haven't had our breakfast yet." She bent down on the ground and with her rump raised in the air, she lurked into the grass.

_If you like it innovative_

_Better get someone creative honey_

_Yes_

Banzai followed her. "But would the lions find out?" he asked her.

Shenzi raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "At this time of day, I could care less," she said as she bought her face towards his. One of her bangs touched his forehead.

_And if you want it to be jammin'_

_Gotta get somebody slammin' baby_

_Oh yeah_

"Ready?" Shenzi asked as she bent really low.

"Oh yes," Banzai answered as he was ready to pounce on Shenzi first and then the zebra. Before he could make his move, Shenzi growled and jumped off from the ground and clung at the zebra. The zebra thrashed and squealed as Shenzi's claws clung onto its neck. Banzai ran to the zebra and grabbed its hind legs with his claws. "Gotcha!" he yelled.

_And if you want to get it done Babe, you gotta get the one _

_The one who's got it goin' on _

_Ohhh if you want to make it last _

_Gotta know just who to ask _

_Babe, he's gotta be the best _

_Tonight its me_

The zebra toppled to the ground. Shenzi took her teeth out of the zebra's neck and looked up. "All I can is, breakfast is served." The two hyenas devoured their meal as quickly as possible. When there was nothing but bones left, Banzai let out a deep sigh. "Man I was so hungry."

"Me too," Shenzi spoke up, "we haven't eaten for two days."

"Yeah," Banzai said, "that was horrible. So what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know," Shenzi said, "I would rather go and intimidate some pride animals or lion cubs."

Banzai chuckled and nodded at her. "The ones that are mischievous and run away from their parents."

Shenzi laughed at that.

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a…_

_Bad boy_

"And I think I see one," Banzai smiled as he bend low on the ground and stalked towards the cub. Shenzi stood right next to him. Banzai peeked over at Shenzi and secretly smiled to himself.

_If you really want it to be good girl Get yourself a…_

_Bad boy_

_Ahhh awww…_

_Get it like it could be_

_Would be_

_Yeah like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a…_

_Bad boy_

The two hyenas jumped and they landed right in front of the cub. "HAAAA!" Banzai growled at her.

The cub was a cream-colored lioness and she stared at the hyenas in surprise when they jumped at her. She took a step back.

"Beat it kid," Banzai yelled at the cub.

"You can't tell me what to do," the cub proudly said. She walked up to Banzai and glared at him. "I am the princess of the Pride Lands."

Shenzi walked up to the cub and looked at her in the eyes. She stared at the cub for a long time, just to intimidate her. "Boo," Shenzi said as the cub fled away from them.

"Nice!" Banzai laughed as they two hyenas rolled on the ground, laughing.

"That was fun!" Shenzi yelled, "let's do it again!"

_Now listen_

_These are things your mama shouldn't know_

_These are things I really wanna show_

_These are things I wanna show you now_

_So won't you let me show you right now!_

_Oh baby!  
_

Banzai saw that Shenzi was still laughing. Well this was his chance. He leaped from the ground and grabbed Shenzi's neck with his paws.

"Whoa!" Shenzi yelled as they were rolling on the ground.

_And if you, yes!_

The rolled down a small slope and then landed on a patch of grass. The leaves jumped up from the ground and delicately landed on the ground. Shenzi looked at Banzai with a surprised expression while Banzai stared back at her.

_And if you want to get it done_

_Baby, you gotta get the one_

_The one who's got it goin' on_

_Ohhh if you want to make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe, he's gotta be the best_

"Banzai what the heck?" Shenzi snapped.

"What?" Banzai asked.

"You're on top of me," Shenzi said matter-of-factly.

"Who do you like it?" Banzai asked her.

Shenzi's eyes opened up. "What?"

"Well," Banzai said as he rolled his eyes to one side, "you know what they sad. If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy."

"Who said that?"

"Me."

"And is that bad boy you?"

Banzai nodded. "That's right," he said as he bent low and licked her cheek.

_If you really want it good girl_

_Get yourself a…_

_Bad boy_

_If you really want it, if you really want it_

Shenzi bought forward her neck, put her paw on Banzai's head, pulled his closer and licked his cheek too.

_Get it like it could be_

_Would be_

_Yeah like it should be_

_If you want it to be good_

_Gotta be like it should_

_If you really want it to be good_

A roar was heard behind them as Shenzi looked up and Banzai turned around. He saw a lion, a lioness, and the cub that they had teased. The male lion jumped off a small cliff and ran towards them. "Let's scram!" Banzai said as him and Shenzi ran away from the lion.

The two hyenas were chased back to the Elephant Graveyard. When they got within their territory, they turned around and saw the lion standing there for a while and then turning to walk away. "Ha, ha! Chicken!" Banzai yelled at the lion.

Shenzi let out a laugh. "Too slow!"

"Because he's so old!" Banzai continued to scream at the lion.

Shenzi nodded. She gave Banzai a nudge that got his attention. "That was so much fun."

"You want a bad boy? I'm your bad boy," Banzai said as he finally gave her a nuzzle.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
